New beginnings, for a New Year
by KGrint
Summary: Ron finally tells Hermione on New Year's eve. Fluff alert.


A/N: I'm not British, and I'm not famous and I don't write fabulous books. So therefore, I am not Jo Rowling and I DON'T own HP or anything related to that, just the plot of this particular piece. Danke! Enjoy.

Hermione was hiding herself away from the crowded Common Room in a comfy chair. The chair she was sitting in was secluded in the back corner of the room where only a little bit of light touched. She was watching the festivities for the New Year. It is officially going to be her last year, here at Hogwarts. All she really wanted to do, that she hadn't done yet, was tell him. She wanted to tell Ron. Tell Ron she had loved him since the moment she saw him with dirt on his nose. Ever since then, it'd gone from silly childhood crush, to liking him way too much, to finally love. She figured she was on the brink of falling completely head over heels in love with him, but she didn't want to unless she knew he loved her back. She believed though, that he had absolutely nothing more than platonic feelings for her.

Little did she know…

"Harry, I can't do this," Ron grumbled in to his trunk. He was trying to find the best sweater he had so he could look nice while making a fool of himself.

Tonight, he was going to tell Hermione everything. Ron knew it would probably just blow up in his face. Hermione's priorities are work, work, and more work. He's definitely not one of her priorities. But Gods, does he love her. Ron knew there was something about her he couldn't get around when she'd been petrified. He was terrified, and more upset than he'd ever been. He knew then that Hermione was more than a friend to him. Since then, the little crush had turned in to full-fledged love. He couldn't help but love her. With her little nose, big sparkling brown eyes, and that hair, god did he love that hair.

"RON!" Harry shouted. "Ron,snap out ofit,Midnight is in 20 minutes, we've missed most of the party."

"Bloody Hell."

"Come on mate, I'm sure Hermione doesn't care what you look like," Harry was really trying to get Ron to do this. Everyone, especially Harry, knew that Hermione and Ron loved each other. Everyone also knew, Ron was telling Hermione tonight.

Hermione noticed Harry and Ron coming down the stairs at about 15 to midnight. The party was in full swing, and she'd been alone the entire time waiting for her two best friends. Why had they taken so long, and why did Ron look like he was ready to fall over? She didn't know.

Harry had gone over to Seamus and Dean, and they were beginning a game of exploding snap. Ron was coming her way. Hermione began to panic.

"Hermione," Ron practically whispered. It was enough though, for Hermione to blush and look up at him.

"Hi Ron," she replied. She was trying really hard to keep her voice at an even level.

"May I join you?" Ron asked. He knew it sounded nothing like something he would say. Harry had told him to act like a gentleman then just let it all out there. Surprise her. He was sure she'd be surprised, maybe even run away from him. Ron had to hope for the best.

Hermione smiled though, and told him he could. He sat in the chair right across from her and rested his chin on his hand.

"Hermione, there's something I've got to tell you," Ron started.

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL MIDNIGHT, EVERYONE!" Someone shouted.

"Go a-ahead, R-Ron," Hermione muttered.

"Well, you know we've been friends for about six years now, and I …I c-care about you a-a lot," Ron blushed.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"And well. I.. Hermione, well. Uhm, I guess. You're really beautiful, you know," Ron blushed, "and I guess I, no, I know, well, I…HermioneIloveyou," he really did try to keep himself paced, but it hadn't worked, at all.

Ron expected Hermione to slap him for being such a prat and storm away, but she did the exact opposite.

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL MIDNIGHT!" the same someone shouted.

Hermione began to smile, quite brilliantly. It looked like she was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ron, do you mean it?" Hermione asked.

"I, yes. Yes, I really do mean it, Hermione, I've loved you for years," Ron had finally gained his Gryffindor courage in that moment; from the positive way Hermione was responding. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

Hermione then put her hand on Ron's knee, and Ron responded by putting his larger hand on hers. The countdown from 10 had begun and Ron and Hermione were staring into one another's eyes.

"Ron, I love you too," Hermione said, before the number 'one' was shouted and Ron covered Hermione's mouth with his.

"Happy New Year, love," Ron said after breaking the kiss.

"Happy New Year, Ron," Hermione replied, before putting her lips to Ron's again.

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! 2006! Wahoo! Hope you liked this! Sorry I haven't updated TNB in a while, I might tomorrow. Leave comments, no flames please just nice helpful criticism.


End file.
